Never Sober
by OrionSykes
Summary: Some things are just not meant to be done in the cubicle.


**Never Sober**

Some things are just not meant to be done in the cubicle.

Karma x Asano (Alternate Age! 20 years old)

Note: Fanfic made from RP dialogues with my friend Niki where I was Karma and she was Gakushuu. I simply re-added and published with permission. Typos unfixed. Enjoy!

* * *

It was at a bathroom at a pub, the small cubicle walls of aligned squares with two infidels, fond of enclosed space and unmerciful friction. A pair of mercury eyes stared lecherously at the exposed bodice just an inch of him.

"Hm." Karma never thought he would have done it in a public bathroom. And there he was, back on the ceramic walls, pressing lips with-

"That was fucking rough, moron."

-the rich daddy's boy.

The matted blond gave a hurt, rather sultry look; glazed eyes, that subtle hair flip, all the unusual that made him unusual. It must be the booze, but with his brain half working, Karma thought that it simply made him look twice as charming. He would never admit it, but he would gladly pour a drink for him.

"You like it frisky, don't you...?" His legs slid up to the other's in between's. Asano lifted his brow like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"You know what they say. Work hard, then fuck your shitty friend with benefits—" the blond said as he fixed his tie. "- even harder." Karma watched as Asano tucks the hem of his shirt back inside his pants, pulling his zipper up. "I thought the quote was play hard?" the redhead said in the most smartass tone he could manage. The other weaved a heavy sigh of exasperation.

"An Asano has no time to play games."

"So this thing isn't a game, Mr.I-Fuck-At-The-Cubicle-Out-Of-All-Places?"

"Well, I can't help that you are surprisingly willing this time." Asano remarked as he recalled the last 'meetup' he had with the mischief. "Willing?"

The redhead pulled the other's tie, yanking the other until their faces were just an inch apart.

"I'm more than willing for another round." he planted a sharp nip.

"OW..!" the other yelped from the sudden pain.

"Thought so, you do look nicer in red." he commented at his pale lips, mercury eyes hinting lust. The edges of the other's lip slightly bled. The blonde smirks with a playful glint in his violet hue, licking the red liquid that threatened to trickle down his chin. "Are we going for round two here?"

There was a sudden loud banging in the door.

"OY FUCKFACE, GET YOUR ASSES OFF THE CUBICLE-" a loud protest from the long line outside.

"Maybe-" karma leaned and circled his arms around the others neck, leaving trails on his jugular.

"Round two—" The banging on the door grew even more intolerable. The redhead opted to continue the borderline violent tongue invasion and dry humping until—

"THIS IS A TOILET, MORON." And that's when he snapped.

"Ah fucking cock-block." The ginger reached his pocket. "Gonna fry his ass." Hands reaching the handle and flicked out his knife. Asano grab's karma's wrist, stopping him from twisting the door handle open. "Karma, wait—" The redhead rolled his eyes, thinking about the "lecture" he is going to get.

"-why didn't you tell me you brought a toy..?" The matted blond's gaze sets upon the blade in the other's hand. Karma's face was straightly dumbfounded; Asano's too drunk to yap at him, it's not even funny. His eyes fell to the violet eyes and the redhead smirked, lifted his knife to his lips."Oh...?" His tongue on the blade's steel, in one sweeping motion. A dripping red.

"What kind of play...?" his tone playful, the grip on the handle loosened.

"Judging from what you just did—" the matted blond licked his lips. "-you know exactly what I'm talking about." Asano leans in and crashes his lips onto Karma's, the profound taste of iron making him shiver in pleasure. The blonde loved the loud continuous interruptions, this excessive indulgence of profound lechery in public space is just beyond his typical uniform morality. Karma loved the burning sensation, the warmth oozing out of the cut. Their held breaths already bordering asphyxiation.

Sobriety, such an overrated concept.

The ginger undid the other's neat Winsor, his shirt button by button, revealing a skin full of his love marks. He pulled triggers of kisses and started a trail of nips, pressing his lips along the others neckline voraciously. While the other's hand seemed to glide about, snaking through the other's crevices.

"Strip." The blonde complies, promptly unzipping his black trousers, and takes off his white business shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Its long sleeve peeked out of the slim space between the door and the floor, and the crowd's annoyed groans that resounded from the other side.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM HOMOS!" One person yells. "This is a room, isn't it?" Asano shouts back in reply, just satisfyingly loud enough. He tugged karma's red tufts of hair as he leans in for another kiss.

"ANOTHER ROOM DAMMIT" the earlier man spat.

The ginger can only smile at how nonchalantly devious Asano can be in such a predicament. It was rebelliously out of character. He could feel the blonde's body arched back as the ginger pressed "his" against his sensitive parts, deliberately teasing him. Taking his part he took off his jackets and brashly yanked the buttons. And off they eloped for another kiss, skin by skin.

"I want to make you bleed." the red head mischief said in unison as he grated his nails down at the other's back, those hands ended up on the other's belt, causing the the other to groan. Karma kneeled in front of Asano to undo the belt himself. And just before the last layer of cotton, he simply circled his arms on the blonde's waist and slid to his knees.

"They're so noisy, Gakugaku.." he protested as the ginger plopped his head on the blondes bare stomach. Karma nudges his head, his hands still locking Gakushuu's waist. Maybe it was the cocktail, but he felt never felt so warm and fluffy. It tickled as the blonde let out a protesting whimper. However, Gakushuu much rather curse at the painful sensation welling up in his nether regions. Almost mistaking one thing for another, his violet orbs widened and he quickly grabs karma's shoulders and reluctantly pushes him out of the way.

"I'm gonna piss." Asano stared at him vacantly.

"W-Wha-" the ginger is at great disbelief. That all his efforts of seduction for any means another round was all to him –a joke..? Karma thought he had already made it clear of his hard limits. Being peed on is not one of them. "Fuck off."

He shoved the other, hurled him violently to the toilet seat. "I didn't ask for a fucking golden shower...!" the redhead hissed. He stood up rather flustered, while the blonde groaned after hitting hard ceramic.

"Not that I wanted to give you one, asshole..!" Gakushuu growled, rubbing his sore hips that ached even more after the ceramic seat slam. Karma stared at him indignantly.

"I just wanted to piss-" The blonde's face was equally scarlet, knowing full well he'd ruined the alluring atmosphere between them. It doesn't help that those mercury eyes are burning him with all the animosity. But nature calls, how could he help? Meanwhile, the crowd who overheard everything simply quietly walked out of the restroom, feeling the unbearable secondhand embarrassment and taking an indescribable pity on the couple in the cramped cubicle –somehow.

"Look, Karma-"

The ginger just looked at the rather apologetic face that Asano made and he cannot get mad anymore. If it weren't for his insane theatrical skills, his head probably end up in the plaster. Something pooled inside him, a strong urge. That he want to tell something to the other. He had to.

"I—" Gakushuu didn't knew he could be so speechless and apologetic at the same time.

Those eyes are smothering him, the ginger wondered if it's gonna be awkward this forever. Like something chocked on its way out, but he can't spit it out.. He wanted to say it but there he was, sitting apologetically at the ceramic seat. Karma looked at those violet eyes, his gaze was rather gentle. Or somewhat a haste of things.

"You know what, Gakushuu...?"He darted his eyes to the side. "Just hurry finish up so-"

"So-?" the other asked, still befuddled.

He really cannot say it. The other boy waited in apprehension, _is he trying to say something?_

"I have to pee too..."

There was an awkward silence.

A very long pause took place before Gakushuu wordlessly gets up and opens the door, shoving Karma out of the only functional toilet cubicle in the establishment. With a blank look ensconced on his features, he enunciated with such perfectly calm vehemence.

"Leave and go pee in the sink, you little shit."

BAM—and so the door slammed shut, right in Karma's face as a trickling sound pierced the silence in the room. What's left of the crowd simply gaped at him. And the ginger just stood there, unable to grasp the biggest rejection he had ever received in his entire life. His back was flamed with curiously pitying stares, in which he stares back with an indignant growl.

"So you wanna play it that way ..?" The ginger saw a tip of black on the floor near the door, the questionable article that he stripped off him earlier. The blonde was taken in surprise when his trousers was snatched from the rack. Without sobriety, self restraint has became equally nonexistent.

"THEN FUCKING PISS, YOU WONT NEED YOUR DAMN TROUSERS-!" He kicked the other next cubicle open, shoved out the innocent pooping man inside, plugged the man's nose with his deadly horseradish mustard, and took the toilet spray. The ginger spun the tap lid to its maximum capacity.

"FUCKING EAT THIS, DIPSHIT-" Alas a shower of water rained from the other cubicle from above, to a trouser-robbed, soon to be very soaked and an unamused Asano Gakushuu. The fury was real as the people in the bathroom started cramming their way out of the niagara falls from the cubicle toilet shower. The matted blonde was in disbelief at what just happened and he wiped his locks from his empty violet eyes.

 _This is war._

Asano pushed the cubicle door open, a somber air looming over his hunched figure. Wet locks of strawberry blond obstructed his face, but the red haired standing smugly across him could clearly see the ominous look emanating from violet eyes. Asano, sopping wet and half naked to boot, inches closer toward the ginger across him. "Looks like you got me wet." He satirically states the glaringly obvious. He yanks the gingers collar, drawling in a dangerous tone. "Karma, you precious, precious redhead."

The ginger looked at him indignantly, giving of a cold blooded stare.

"Would you like to be drenched in blood?"

The demon can't help but chuckle; Asano's stolen trousers on his left hand, his humiliated form standing in front of him in his pink bunny boxers. "You know what, gakugaku—" Without warning, he abruptly slapped the blonde's trousers back at his face, and ran for the door while the distraction had bought him some time. The blonde whipped his pants from his face and grew pale at what he saw.

"I rather have a joy ride without you." he whistled as he intentionally display Gakushuu's car keys looping through his fingers. The blonde's eyes was wide in all damnation.

"Catch me If you can~." And he went for a sprint in such ungodly speed throughout the crowds of drunks, discotic music, and of the generally confused party animals. The ginger smiled at the thought of a luxurious cop chase-out -in someone else's ride.

"Shit!" Gakushuu hissed, hastily fixing his trousers and slipping each leg recklessly in. He rushed out the door, sprinting in pursuit of the red head, hands still fumbling around his waist as he hadn't properly put them on yet. He bursts through the front door, dripping wet, trousers undone and visage furious, to catch the ginger dipshit seated inside the driver's side of his vehicle.

"FUCKER…!" all the curses through the air.

The ginger slammed the wheels the moment he saw him running, he went for a Tokyo drift. It was unfortunate however the other managed to grab hold of the car mid drifting, though Karma simply turned the bantered to maximum acceleration

"CANT YOU SEE IM TRYING TO AVOID YOU, JERK." his feet flailed as he tried to kick away the unwanted hitch rider, apparently the owner of the car.

"YOU FUCK—" the blonde's hand was on the car steer, fighting dominance.

"GET OFF MY DAMN CAR..!" The matted blonde screamed at him as he held on for dear life.

"HAH, IN YOUR FACE-"

And the car crashed in such elegance to a water hydrant, hurling both of them to the bushes.

* * *

He can't remember what happened next after that. When he was awake, he can only note how every part of his body felt like shit. And his head was spinning in circles. The redhead could hear vague noises.

"Karma…?"

Everything was so blurry when he opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, there stood the other with a worried look in his face. "Gakushuu..?"

"You're awake…" the blonde muttered. He sighed in relief.

"What happened—OW..!" Karma felt a kick to his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR..?!" the redhead demanded in great pain.

"For the car, you dipshit." Gakushuu crossed his arms, his expression gave no remorse.

"I was too drunk to remember-fuck." Another kick to the shins. "Shit." he cursed his inability to dodge properly now. Gakushuu noted how good it felt to kick him around.

"Remember now?" the blonde spat in distaste.

"I don't—Wait." the redhead paused. "You actually remembered what happened?"

The blonde tilted his head like Karma had just grew another head.

"And what does it have to do with all this?" he hissed impatiently.

"You can actually do knife play and fuck in the bathroom while sober—FUCK." This time it was a kick to the groin. "You inbreed, piece of shit." the other cursed at him, planting another heavy kick.

"It doesn't matter now because the car you crashed wasn't mine!"

"Then whose car was it..?" the redhead held his stomach in pain. The blonde looked away as he shook his head, hands on his forehead. "You really want to know?"

"It's dad's."

"…..oh."

There was a long silence as they exchanged looks of mutual doom.

"There's really nothing I can do to fix this, right?" the redhead muttered.

"No." the other's hand remained in his forehead. "I just really want to pretend this never happened."

"You mean, us?" Karma didn't thought this "friends-with-benefits" thing would end so quickly.

"I mean last night, moron." the other hissed back.

"Ah." The redhead plopped back to the couch in relief.

"Hm, Gakushuu..?" His lips curled to a mischievous grin.

" _What_?" Karma thought that Asano sounded like an old fart who turns out orphans in winter.

"Will hatesex help?"

"…"

The other stared at him, completely stupefied.

"Well..?" Karma restated his offer. The blonde's narrowed brow loosened a bit.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

And yet another silence. The blonde shook his head and disbelief as he loosened his tie knot, to free some air. "Fine."

This time it was the Karma's turn to be utterly stupefied. "…huh?"

"-but try that stunt again and I'll dunk your head in that damn toilet bowl."

The ginger recovered from his jawdrop and smiled.

"Hatesex, it is."

And their bodies eloped into each other like they were never sober.


End file.
